Rock On!
by Ambre Astral
Summary: Tim has been convinced to attend a concert with Abby. The very idea should be interesting enough in itself. McAbby Please Read, Review, & Enjoy! Will post chapters as I finish them. Could be one or two more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the charcters from it. Nor do I own Mindless Self Indulgence or The Birthday Massacre. I do however own the crazy mind that puts these concoctions (what you're about to read) together. I'm not making any money from this. It's all purely for fun. No Copyright Infringement Intended. I'm just a healthily addicted, loyal fan of the show and the artists!. =D**

**Authors Note: This is based on my own MSI & TBM concert exprience... Unfortunitely I did not get to attend the show with Tim or Abby. But it was a blast none the less!. =] **

* * *

**Rock On!  
**by Special Agent Starr

"C'mon McGee… Please, please, pretty please with a shiny new typewriter on top!" she bribed.

He rolled his tired green orbs. Why, of all nights, did the concert Abby was currently trying to hook him into attending with her have to follow one if the most exhausting days of his life?

The case they had just wrapped had been a grueling one, one that left Tim unable to see the inside of his apartment for the past three days. Now that it was finished, he just wanted to collapse on his bed and indulge himself in hours upon hours of much needed and well deserved sleep.

He knew Abby, on the other hand, who had been working just as long as he had, wouldn't be phased by the extensive labor. Fellow employees in the building had dubbed her the name 'Energizer Abby' for a reason.

"You do owe me that Brain Check, remember?" she threw out the guilt card, referring to the last time she'd tried to get the gang together to go see Brain Matter, which had been foiled no sooner than she'd handed them the tickets.

"What about Ziva or Tony? I'm sure they would enjoy going" though he knew that was _far_ from the truth.

They were equally as exhausted as he was. He'd even caught Ziva dozing off while sitting straight up at her desk. He'd heard the snores coming from the desk beside him, the volume of which increasing the more time past. While it wasn't uncommon for Tony to 'lie down on the job' it had occurred much more frequently than usual.

For good measure he added "Or maybe you know someone who would be more interested in seeing… who'd you say was going to be there again?"

"Mindless Self Indulgence and The Birthday Massacre" she answered excitedly.

'Yeah, like someone who knows who the hell those people are! Go home! _BED!_' his rundown brain snapped at him.

He cleared his throat hoping his thoughts would keep quiet, "Yeah, them."

"But I want to go with you Timmy! I've been waiting all month for today, ever since I found out MSI and TBM were coming into town! I really, _really_, want to go see them live! Please Timmy! Be my date for the show? Please!" she begged, with pouty lips and big, round, soft, electric green eyes.

He wasn't sure if even a child could have pulled off that masterful pout.

Tim found himself at a fork in the road of decision. Down one direction was a bed, a big, comfy, soft bed that was all his own. A nice, quiet, room, in a warm home, where he would be free from mostly all disturbance. Free to allow a peaceful slumber to consume him and not let him go until his body and mind were drenched with rest.

Down the other path, a stuffy, little, packed club with blinding lights and blaring speakers, listening to music that he didn't prefer but yet had no problem with. The event would surely last late into the night, depriving him of another night of rejuvenation.

The choice for anyone in his situation seemed obvious. However, one of these paths contained an element that topped all others, good or bad, and she had begun to speak again.

"I promise it'll be worth your while…" her sparkling eyes and tone matching a mischievous, suggestive manner.

'Go!... Go get your _groove _on Timmy' his brain encouraged.

'I thought you just told me to go home and sleep? Which one do you want? Sleep or Concert?' he questioned himself.

'Rephrase the question Timothy, and you'll have no trouble with finding the answer' his mind assured.

'_What?!?!' _he was completely confused with himself. Maybe the lack of rest was so extreme that he had actually started going crazy.

'The question is not sleep or concert. The real question is sleep or Abby?'

He felt his heart tug.

"Um… what time does it start?" he asked, trying to buy himself more time to make his _final_ decision.

She pulled the tickets from her pocket and examined them, "Doors open at 6:30pm rain or shine! Hmm... That's kind of any irrelevant statement considering it'll be inside…" she popped back on to the topic, "I'll come and pick you up, since I know where the club is and everything…" she was practically bouncing in anticipation of his answer.

'6:30 okay, and Gibbs is letting us off at 4:00…' he quickly calculated the simple equation in his head 'that gives me two and a half hours to sleep. Not including the time it'll actually take me to get home, so at the very least two hours.'

'_Or _you could convince her to just skip the show and come home with you then the two of you could go to sleep _together_' the brain opted another solution.

'Oh would you stop it! Who's side are you on here?!' he looked up, as if looking at his brain, and glared.

A familiar tingle slithered in the front of his pants.

His glare deepened.

"Why are you growling McGee?" Abby wondered, hearing the low rumble.

"Me? I'm not growling," he defended, trying to ignore his mind laughing at him being caught.

"McGee I distinctly heard a '_GRR_…' come from your general direction and since you're the only one standing over there…" she reasoned.

"It wasn't a growl '_GRR…'_ it was a '_GRR…'_ as in that's sounds great!" he covered lamely.

Her face twisted into a weird look as she tried to make sense of what he'd just said, but then quickly changed as if she had had a revelation. "Does that mean you'll go?!" she was bouncing this time.

'Aw… look at her Tim. She's so excited! And she _wants you_ to go with her. You guys hardly ever hang out anymore." His heart gave an agreeing thump, 'Go, try to have fun. You can sleep anytime; I'll shut up for the rest of the night. Plus you'll get the two hours before.' His brain persuaded.

If he didn't know better he could have swore he heard his heart whimpering like a puppy.

'Guess it's settled then.' He concluded.

"Yeah, I'll go with you Abs."

"YAY!" she skyrocketed to him, enclosing him in a hug he thought might leave bruises.

"You're the _best _McGee!!" she exclaimed, clearly ecstatic with his answer.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

**

* * *

**

**{Here's another crazy idea I got at 3:00 in the morning. Haha. =D I hope you all enjoyed it so far, let me know what you think. I'll update ASAP but with my insanley dumb class schedule (which I have on my profile for those who are interested) could be tough. But I'll do my best to keep up. Thank you guys so much for all your support and love so far! =D}**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the charcters from it. Nor do I own Mindless Self Indulgence or The Birthday Massacre. I do however own the crazy mind that puts these concoctions (what you're about to read) together. I'm not making any money from this. It's all purely for fun. No Copyright Infringement Intended. I'm just a healthily addicted, loyal fan of the show and the artists!. =D**

* * *

**Rock On!  
Chapter Two  
**by Special Agent Starr

The whole drive home his vision was half blocked by heavy lids. He had even been afraid to blink in fear of them never opening back up, so he only allowed himself to blink when absolutely necessary. Thankfully, there wasn't too much traffic and he made it to his residence within 15 minutes unharmed, minus the pinch marks he inflicted on himself in attempts to stay conscious. When he parked his car he contemplated where or not just to stay inside it, his body did not want to move. He quickly rationalized however that the awkward position that would put his body in would only lead to further aches and stiffness when he awoke again. If he was only getting 2 hours and 15 minutes worth of rest it was going to be the best quality he could make it.

Sluggishly making his way up the walk, dragging his feet the entire way, he reached his door. Though he had forgotten about the little step up in the concrete in front of it, sending him flailing forward and clutching to the door frame for support, he was home. Searching for the key in his pocket, he pulled it out proceeded to unlock the door. It wouldn't go in. He tried again, nothing. After many tries, he finally realized that he was holding the key upside down. With a deep sigh of frustration he turned the key the correct way and the door opened right up. He could smell the soft, clean linen from where he stood.

'_Almost… there!'_ his body struggled to not bolt toward its desire. There was still one thing left to remember to do.

He stepped inside, closing the door behind him, and locked it. Satisfied that it was truly locked and he hadn't made a mistake again, he allowed his mind to shut down completely and let his body carry him the rest of the way. On autopilot, Tim made his way through the living room to his bedroom. There could have been a purple elephant with orange polka dots playing Twister with a group of talking mice and he wouldn't have even batted an eye. There was only one thing that Timothy McGee wanted right now and when he reached that door it was like reaching the Gates of Heaven.

Making the few final bounds toward his destination, he plummeted onto the bed, simply letting himself fall, shoes, coat and all, flat on his stomach. Not caring that he was lying horizontal instead of vertically across the mattress.

He made it!

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

In what couldn't have been more than five minutes later, at least to him, the most awful, screeching sound blasted in his ear. Peace and quiet was all he'd asked for, falling into a comfortable, soothing sleep, which he had finally found and now that something had the nerve to disturb him, he was irate. He was not getting up. Absentmindedly, he felt around him on the bed, in search of his gun. He didn't know what the sound was or why it was happening, but he was going to shot the damn thing! Not knowing where the racket was exactly, because he was not opening his eyes he figured emptying a clip in the general direction of where it was originating, should do the trick, if he could just locate his sig.

As Tim let his hands glide along the sheets, he came in contact with a foreign object on the side he wasn't facing. It wasn't the expected cool metal of a gun however but another type of fabric. Trailing his fingers along it, they identified it as lace, but then the lace ended, turning into soft flesh.

This contact sent a spark through him, forcing his body and mind into alert whether they wanted to be or not. The only sound he could hear now was the rising pulse of his heart beat, the panic spreading.

He was not alone in this room.

"Geez McGee! I thought at least the "date" part of the date came before this? Or has it changed since the last time I went on one?" she teased. She knew he couldn't see her or where his palm was currently placed on her body.

'Hey I know that voice' now he just needed to remember who it belonged to. He turned his head, facing where the voice was coming from. Willing his eyes to open, he was met with a pale arm that was propping up a head containing two glittery green eyes rimmed in black liner, long black pigtails, and a sweet smile.

"A…Abby?" he said groggily.

"That's me!" she nodded at him, "Now could you please turn off that annoying sound! No hitting snooze either mister you've done it once already. We've got 25 minutes 'til the doors open."

He didn't recall ever hitting the snooze and considering the alarm was set on his cell phone it would have required a lot more activity than simply pushing a button. He had a feeling he might forget to set the alarm when he got home, so he did it at the office. He'd even had the mistake/good idea to ask Tony what the most annoying sound in the world was, predicting that it would really have to be obnoxious to break him from the deep trance of sleep. Leave it to Tony to come through for you perfectly with something like that. But Tim knew he'd rather listen to that noise an entire day, than be faced with angry, stood-up Abby. Speaking of…

"Abby… what are you doing in here? I could have sworn I locked my front door."

"I've been watching you sleep Timmy…" she mocked a stalker-like voice, but quickly brightened and continued, "You did lock it. I just remember where the spare key is. It's a good thing I did too. Otherwise I think someone would have slept through our plans for tonight. Although, I can't imagine how anyone could sleep through _that!_" she pointed to his phone.

He then became aware of a circular motion on his back.

"I could practically hear you snoring when I got out of my car McGee! I'm surprised the whole apartment hasn't been shaken apart! It sounded almost painful, so I thought I'd come in here and see if I could help. I found this to be the most soothing remedy." She repeated the action.

For a moment he just looked at her through sore eyes, enjoying the sensation of comfort and warmth the motion was giving him. Then his eyes began to wonder, where he noticed that his hand was cupping her breast. He quickly pulled it away, though that did explain the comment she'd made earlier, and the different textures he'd felt.

She laughed, "C'mon Timmy lets go! Clocks-a-ticking! ... Oh and I need to borrow one of your ties if that's okay…. You still have them right?"

"Yeah I think I put them in the back of my closet." He confirmed, as she bounced off the bed and over to his closet to search for a long tie to go with her outfit, in the bundle of ties he hardly ever wore anymore.

While Abby was choosing, Tim decided to push himself up off the mattress and sit on the edge of the bed. If he made it that far with face planting back down. But he did make it, and was sitting at the edge shaking his head and rubbing his eyes.

"Ah ha!" she said triumphantly.

He watched her pull out the black, silk, winner and begin wrapping it loosely around her bare neck, matching the black, lacey corset, purple and black plaid skirt, black, thigh high fishnets, and black boots perfectly. He could help but stare just a bit; she looked like some kind of dark, naughty, school girl.

With a satisfied sigh, she made her way back toward him questioning, "Are you ready to rock out Timmy?!" her voice enthused.

He let out a monstrous yawn as she smiled, grabbed him by the hand, and led him out to her car.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

* * *

**{Aw ... Timmy's so tired! Much like myself at the moment. So please review. =] I will update when I finish the next chapter (of course) =P I'll try to get some writing done after class tomorow since I'll be free til Tuesday, but I'll have to make sure I get my work done first. Which will be hard since I'd much rather be writing... but ya gotta do what ya gotta do.}**


End file.
